


Coalesce

by periwinklepromise



Series: Possessive [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Natasha Romanov, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Bucky and Natasha get naughty at movie night, Tony joins in





	Coalesce

Natasha jolts at the first touch of his hand on the inside of her thigh. She stills, glances at his pointedly nonchalant facade, and looks away. So that's how they're playing it. And why not? They've a blanket over their laps, and the others have all agreed to being around for this sort of play.

Bucky trails his fingers up and down her left thigh, but she simply spreads her legs and keeps a steely gaze on the television. She's a professional.

But so is he. Bucky used to be a sniper. He knows how to be patient. Other men, they would have teased for a few minutes and then dived in, but Bucky slips his thumb up and down her slit nice and slow for a good ten minutes. He lets her grow damp, lets the slick build and start to seep outwards. 

Then he pushes two fingers in hard, and she squeezes her thighs onto his hand even harder. He twists as he pulls out, and then he smears the slick onto her thighs. She rucks up her skirt to her hips and lets her favorite fuzzy blanket fall directly onto her legs. He goes back to thumbing up and down at her slit, but it rests a little more open than before, and he dips into her inner folds often. 

He slips one finger inside her and twists it, smooth and gentle, over and over. It's nothing but a tease, and Natasha bites back a huff. Bucky senses it anyway, and pistons three fingers in and out. 

She can hear it, his hand slipping close and away from her, the slide of his fingers up against her slick walls, so he certainly can hear it. That means Steve and Thor can too.

It would be a lot easier to be discreet if half the damn team didn't have enhanced hearing. At least Tony and Bruce don't know, and Pepper couldn't make it tonight.

Then Bruce stands abruptly, his pants obviously tented, and he tugs at Thor's hand. “If you'll excuse us,” he murmurs. Thor follows him out of the living room with enthusiasm.

Okay, _fine_, so everyone knows. 

Bucky thumbs her clit as he continues his thrusting, and then he leans in close. Her eyes close with a smile. His breath is hot on her ear, “You're perfect like this, wet and open for me. Have you seen how the others are looking at you?” She shakes her head. “They want to eat you up. Especially Steve.”

She shivers. “Maybe later,” she says with a smirk. 

She hears a groan from across the room, undoubtedly Steve. From the same area, she hears a zipper release, and the sounds of clothing being shuffled. When she opens her eyes, Clint is pushed down into his couch, and Steve almost certainly has his hand on Clint's dick. 

A pinch on her clit redirects her attention back to the hand between her legs. She smiles at Bucky, who takes an apology from her lips. She tangles both her hands into his hair and tugs him closer, goading his tongue into her mouth and giving him free reign there. His hand twists inside her, finagling another finger into her cunt and making her squirm. 

“You're so loose now, I could pound into you for hours.”

She mewls back, and she hears an answering moan from across the room. Tony, Tony's still here, and he's pulling at his cock, thick and angry and shiny red. “Fuck, I want to see that,” he groans, his eyes fastened to where Bucky's hand is hidden under the blanket. 

“Another time,” Bucky assures him, pulling at her suddenly so that she lay flat on the couch, one leg dangling off the edge and the other tossed over the back. The blanket falls to the ground. “For now, I'm going to fit my entire fist inside her cunt.” 

In response, Tony comes spectacularly, over his fist and onto his chest. He lets them watch as he strokes himself down slowly, chest heaving back into normal rhythm. “I'll get you some lube.”

“No need,” Bucky says, whipping out a couple lube packs from his pocket. “But can you open one for me? My other hand is occupied at the moment.” He slips all four fingers in and out, slowly, stretching her opening gently. 

Tony stumbles over and rips the pack open for them, pouring the lube out onto Bucky's hand. Natasha jumps at the cold, and _oh_, that makes a lovely ripple race up her spine.

“What would you like, babydoll? I wanna make you feel as good as you look right now, taking my hand so nice.”

“Kiss,” she whispers.

“You heard the girl. Kiss her, Stark.”

She nods fervently, pleased that Bucky understands. Tony bends over her and kisses her, and it's not as cocky as she would have expected from him. She flicks her tongue at him, gives him all the need she feels, all the tension building up since Bucky first touched her thigh, five minutes into the movie. She tugs at Tony's hair, and he jumps.

“Sorry,” she pants. “I'll be gentle.”

He nods and dives back to her, and this time she pets at his hair and he melts into her mouth, one hand brushing down her shirt. “Can I take this off?” His voice is half tender, half whine.

“Yes. Carefully.”

Bucky's hand in her stills as they wrestle the shirt over her head, but she still clenches around his fingers half a dozen times as she and Stark twist. When they finally get the shirt off, her hair is mussed, and the flush of her arousal has clearly spread down her chest. 

“Look at those pretty pink tits,” Bucky croons down to her, flicking his metal fingers at her nipple. It tightens even further at the attention, and he rolls the other to make her match. “Isn't she pretty, Stark?”

“Yes,” he groans, falling closer, tongue flicking against one pert nipple before he latches his mouth to her breast and sucks.

Nat's spine lifts from the couch as she cries out, and her cunt ripples deliciously against Bucky's fingers as she comes. Stark sucks at her tit til she comes down, pulls him off, and moves him to the other. Bucky's mind is overrun by the thought of Steve and Clint sucking on one each, maybe even as he fucks her, and he makes the mistake of looking over to their couch. Steve's on his knees at an awkward angle to get Clint's cock further down his throat, and Bucky can actually see when the cock jumps inside Steve and begins to pulse as Clint comes. 

Bucky groans and moves his metal hand to massage at Nat's too-tense thigh. “You okay, babydoll?”

“Yes,” she says to the ceiling, a little breathless, petting at Stark's hair again. Her muscles relax under him once more. 

“You ready for me?”

She looks at him then, calm and complete, and she very deliberately says, “Yes.”

Bucky pets at her thigh and once at Stark's back for good measure. “You make our girl feel good, okay?” He takes the man's moan as an acceptable answer and moves his hand back to Nat's thigh, her knee, her hip. “Okay, baby girl, stay nice and relaxed for me,” he reminds her as warning, tucking his thumb into his fingers and beginning the press into warm and wet and closer to heaven than he will ever deserve. They have done this before, but not normally on a couch, or with others nearby, and he does not know if these differences will be significant for her. 

His worry isn't needed; his fist slides in slow and gentle until he is fully seated inside her. She moans until it's almost a growl. “Good girl, such a good girl,” he mutters as he pets at her sweat-slick skin. 

Stark moves to kiss her again, and Bucky can see the marks of suction and teeth Stark has left on her skin. She glistens with the moisture left from his mouth, from her own sweat, from that glow she always has, no matter where she is or what she is doing. 

Bucky tilts his hand one direction then another, twists his wrist, and she moans until she gasps. He stills, just in case, but maybe she just needs the air.

Stark moves to lick at her jaw, to nip at her ear, to scrape his teeth along her neck. He stills at the base, sucking until another red-violet mark appears.

“You still okay?” Bucky checks.

“Yes,” she pants out. “Yes, I'm okay. More than.”

“You _look_ more than,” he teases her. She is spread out like a feast for him and Stark to take turns devouring, lips ruby red and plush, hair bedraggled from their romp, pleasant pink spanning from her cheeks down to her teeth-marked tits, warm and thick thighs tossed on other side of him, vagina stretching around him tight and tasty, her lower lips swollen and begging for biting, honey-sweet sweat on every inch of skin. He wants to toss her to the floor and kiss every mark Stark has made, kiss every glistening bead of sweat on the soft cream of her body. But he stays upright, sliding his left hand up and down her inner thigh, his right cushioned in the softest part of her. 

“Twist again,” she orders, and it would be more intimidating if she had more breath behind it, but he would do anything for her, so he twists his wrist slowly and revels in her walls clenching around him. He continues the gentle rotations, keeping his fist as still as he can, and soaks in the beauty of her as she shivers. When she comes, she is tight as a vice around him, and he hisses as she cries out her pleasure.

Stark's mouth is at his mouth, and Bucky opens mostly in surprise, and then his tongue is pushing past his lips and licking at his teeth and exploring his mouth with the same curiosity Stark shows everything. 

Tony's heart thrills. Bucky is kissing him back, wet and wild, and Tony wants more, wants to toss him to his back and straddle his hips and sink down - 

Only a noise from Nat makes them tear apart. Her chest is heaving, distracting enough, but the giddy look on her face is better. “You look good,” she informs them, and they share a mischievous look, but there will be time for that later. 

“So do you,” Tony says with a smirk, bending to kiss her too.

Bucky turns to focus on her as well. “What would you like now, babydoll?” 

“Out,” she says simply.

He nods. “Stay nice and loose for me, okay, babe?” He takes a deep breath and begins the slow slide out of her, carefully as he can. His fist unfolds on its own as he pulls. She squirms near the end, and he presses down on her hip with his free hand to remind her to stay still for just a moment longer. Then his hand is free, and her lips flutter in its absence. 

Bucky pushes himself away for a moment, bending close to inspect her opening, but there are no tears; Nat would have said something if it had hurt, but he likes to check anyway. He blows cool air on her, just to tease her. She wriggles like he hoped, so he keeps his tongue wide and flat as he licks up her slit. Her thighs clamp along his head, and that's where he wants to be, that's where he always wants to be. 

Tony loves the look of that, her strong legs holding Bucky where she wants him, her hips thrusting up into his face and Bucky just rides her. Without thinking, Tony's hand flits down to Bucky's hair. Remembering Nat's actions earlier, he tangles himself in and tugs. Bucky's moan brings another to Nat, and Tony bites his lip. He's starting to get hard again, and he'd really thought he didn't have another in him tonight, but he's happy to be wrong. 

When Nat comes again, there's a strange tension to the way she holds her limbs, and Tony senses she won't want to come anymore. She practically tosses Bucky's head away when she's done, and Bucky, the bastard, just wipes _the fucking fist he'd had inside her_ against his lips. “Let me taste,” Tony says, scrambling down to him, and Bucky pulls him with that _same fucking fist_ and just _devours_ his mouth, and _fuck_, but Nat tastes sweet. 

Bucky tears away to bite at his jaw, and Tony's eyes roll back so far he sees stars. “Will you suck me?” Bucky asks, sounding half-desperate, and it's only then that Tony realizes Bucky hasn't come once all night. 

“One condition,” Tony responds, and Bucky almost whines. “Call me Tony.”

He doesn't hesitate. “_Tony_,” Bucky pleads, already undoing his pants and shoving them down past his cock.

“Very good,” Tony croons, and then swallows him down to the root. He'd like to take all the credit, but Bucky's so on edge from everything else that Tony isn't on his cock for a minute before he's spilling down Tony's throat. But his reputation is still on the line, so he swallows it all down with a smile and makes a big show of licking his fingers after.

Bucky snorts. 

“What a show,” Clint says from the other side of the room. 

Tony whips around. Awful as it sounds, he'd forgotten Clint and Steve were still here. They're all done up in their clothes again, and there doesn't seem to be any come anywhere, so they must have controlled themselves better than Tony had. “Next time, I'll be sure to watch you two,” he assures them.

“You could always join,” Steve suggests.

And … yeah, Tony's _definitely_ hard again.


End file.
